poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 2
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 2 is a movie to be made by Transformersprimefan. It was a sequel to Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story. Summary When Woody got his arm ripped, he (along with Lightning, the Smokejumpers and Dottie) got toynapped by Al McWiggin, the owner of Al's Toy Barn. It's up to Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mater, Dusty, Cruz Ramirez, Princess Bubblegum, Blade Ranger, Windlifter, Cabbie, Lil' Dipper, Patch, Maru, Chug, the Lemon Sweeter, the Jammy Dodger, and a few others to get them back. Plot Buzz's Mission/Finding Woody's hat The movie begins in the galaxy when Buzz Lightyear, a space ranger toy, was heading into another planet. He lands into it and checks for intelligent life on his communicator. He is suddenly surrounded by robots, who corner him into the field of battle. However, Buzz is able to escape by blowing the robots to bits. He flies into the air as he screams and landed into a crater when a robotic eye appears when Buzz destroys it. Just then, the Z doors opened and Buzz jumps into it. Inside the lair of Evil Emperor Zurg, Buzz runs through the hall and got out. He discovers a battery and hops on the discs but falling down and manages to use the utility belt to make Buzz fly. Once he got the battery, but it turns to be fake when Zurg appears and Buzz tries to fight him before he got killed. The whole thing turns to be a video game, Rex, Mater, the Lemon Sweeter, BMO, Neptr, Jack, Cal, Pearl and the Jammy Dodger were playing when the game was over when Buzz told them about being a better Buzz than he is but Rex explains how small his arms are. Just then, they hear a rattle and it was Lightning McQueen helping Woody to find his hat when Buzz calls him causing the cowboy to fall on the floor. Buzz helps Woody up when he tells him he still hasn't found his hat and tells the other toys and other members of Team McQueen when they search for Woody's hat in the toy box, Molly's room, next door's yard and in the drawers. As for Mr. Potato Head, he found the ear for Mrs. Potato Head as she is excited. Bo Peep tells Woody about going to camp without his hat, but then, Rex, Mater, the Lemon Sweeter, BMO, Neptr, Jack, Cal, Pearl and the Jammy Dodger are in a tug of war with Bo's sheep when Bo whistles to call her sheep when they let go causing Rex hit a TV remote to turn on a TV commercial for Al's Toy Barn when he was frightened at Al McWiggin in his chicken suit and tries to turn the TV off when Hamm comes and does so. Then, Slinky Dog came with good news and bad news. The good news is that he found Woody's hat and the bad news is where he found it. Suddenly, Buster, Andy's pet dog, can be heard barking when Team McQueen and the toys hide when Buster plays hide and seek with them. Then, Woody is found and rubs Buster's belly. It turns out, the toys were testing Buster's tracking skills. Then, Andy can be heard coming and Woody freezes. Buster runs up to the door and Andy enters as he pretends to point guns at Buster but the pup just walks past him. When Mrs. Davis calls Andy that they're leaving in 10 minutes, Andy decides he still has a bit of playtime left. 5 Minutes/Woody's arm gets ripped/Woody's nightmare When playtime begins, Bo Peep was in trouble as Woody tells Mr. Evil Dr. Porkchop (played by Hamm) to let her go but refuses and tells him to choose how Bo's death will happen. The choices are being eaten by a shark or being tortured by monkeys. Woody said he chooses Buzz Lightyear (who rides on RC), to which Dr. Porkchop says that wasn't one of the choices. At last, Buzz knocks Dr. Porkchop over and Bo Peep is saved. As a victory, the two did a pose, but to make matters worse, Woody's arm gets ripped! Andy was upset when his mother came in. Lightning and his team watch from under the bed as Mrs. Davis places Woody on a shelf. McQueen looks on, feeling sorry for the cowboy doll as Andy left for Cowboy Camp. Then, Duck argues with Princess Celestia about accidents and mistakes as he forgets what he said. She tells Duck that he's wrong. Casey Jr. goes Trivia *Lightning McQueen, Dottie and the Smokejumpers will be kidnapped with Woody by Al McWiggin. *Mater, Dusty Crophopper, Cruz Ramirez, Princess Bubblegum, Blade Ranger, Windlifter, Cabbie, Lil' Dipper, Patch, Maru, Chug, the Lemon Sweeter, the Jammy Dodger, Hugo, Rita, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Marceline Abadeer, Celestia and Luna?? will go with Buzz, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog and Mr. Potato Head to rescue Woody, Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers. Songs and Music Score #You've Got A Friend in Me (lyrics by Randy Newman) Transcript *Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 2/Transcript Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Transformersprimefan Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter